It's not that simple
by Alisterine
Summary: Sadie Winchester, Dean Winchester's twin sister, and Sam Winchester's older sister, becomes best friends with a demon. Falls in love with an angel. And is somehow important in the role of stopping the apocalypse. What's in store for this unfortunate family?
1. Prologue

She knew it was wrong. She knew her brothers would not like it at all. She felt guilty keeping this information behind their back, but at the same moment, she felt almost happy. She never would have thought a demon would eventually become like her sister. Now, don't get her wrong. She didn't really have anything against demons. It's just that, since she was young, she was always included in the hunts with her brothers and father.

Her dad was obsessed with finding the demon who had killed their mother. In truth, she didn't want this life. She didn't think it was necessary. There was one thing that always bothered the girl. That thing was that, no matter how hard she tried, she could never disobey her father. He had drilled a large amount of obedience into the girl, it was like she was afraid. She knew how her father could get when he was mad-his behavior seemed even more amplified when he was drunk, which wasn't very unusual. With that set into her mind, it had also installed a subconscious fear into the girl.

Like any normal child, she was afraid to disappoint her father. She knew when she went on her first hunt that her father was pleased-he showed it in the proud smirk he had on his face. She, however, was so shocked that she had just **killed** someone. It may have been a demon, but, hey, she was still just a kid. She didn't talk about it to anyone. Her twin brother kept an eye on her, knowing how his sister can get when she is upset. He knew something was wrong. Maybe because she was usually so happy, and talkative. However, when she got back from her first hunt, her eyes had been empty and she refused to eat. Her father had told Dean that he couldn't come with them. It was a job just for him and her.

She strongly believed what Dean didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He didn't have to know that their father used her as bait to get the demon to come out. He didn't need to know about how the demon broke two of her ribs. He didn't need to know that her father refused to help her. He didn't need to know about how she had nightmares for a week after her first hunt. He didn't need to know about how she was so close to her first mental breakdown. She simply thought no one needed to know.

She was always so careful to mask her negative emotions. She didn't want to show weakness in front of her father. She would openly express her thoughts, but most of the time, they weren't her real ones. She was like this for a while. She was perfectly fine with doing this too. The only thing that got her was when her father had told her to go do a specific hunt by herself. No help from him or her brothers.

The night her father had sent her off to do the hunt, she could say she was nervous and afraid. This was different then any other hunt. If she got herself into a pinch, her brother or father wouldn't be there to help her out. She was careful to plan all the details since she didn't want anything to happen to herself. If she let this demon get away, her dad would be disappointed in her. She would never live it down because, after all, lives are at stake.

She was ready for the demon to come. Apparently the demon preyed on people her age. She venturing through the abandoned apartment building, gun in ready position. She stepped as quietly as she could, making as little sound as possible. She could hear talking coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hall. She was ready. She could do this. All by herself. She didn't need anyone's help.

Despite the reassuring thoughts, she still felt her hands begin to sweat, and the thick lump in her throat as she tried to swallow. The gun in her hand felt heavier then usual, and she could feel the small shaking throughout her body. Oh, she was nervous. She knew. She was also afraid to slip up. Her father would never put it behind her, that she absolutely knew. He would also stop talking to her for weeks. Well, that was only a possibility. It could happen though. She wouldn't put it behind her father for doing something as childish as that, either.

Her heart began racing as she reached closer and closer to her destination. She could hear whoever in the room talking harshly to one another. She was just outside the room now. She peeked in to see two demons talking. It looked like there was another one in the other side of the room. This was her shot. If she could take those first two out without being detected, the last one would be a piece of cake.

She aimed the gun. She swallowed again-the damn lump was still there. The finger she had on the trigger felt cramped. If her finger chose to lock up here, she would be in big trouble. She had a clear shot of the male demon that had the messy black hair. She pressed her finger to the trigger. The loud sound of her gun echoed throughout the empty building, but she had managed to hit her target. The black ooze was seeping out of the males body, and it eventually fell to the floor. She, however, had caught the attention of the one in which the demon was talking to. The female was tall, superior-looking. She had the aura of a very powerful person. She had glowing red eyes, and her hair was down to her shoulders and a dark brown. Oh, she knew this was it. She hadn't gotten ready for the second shot. She could only grow more and more nervous as the older looking female demon stalked her way over to the door.

She got her gun ready again and quickly pressed the trigger. Not once, or twice, but three times. Her eyes were wide with panic-she knew if she didn't shoot her target she wouldn't make it. She stared at the demon, who was now oozing out the black stuff. She sighed in relief. At least she managed to get the first two. There was one more to deal with.

She pushed the door open, in which it protested with a horrible creaking noise. Her gun was loaded and in it's ready position, and her finger was cramped on the trigger, ready to press down at any moment. When she got into the room she saw another female demon, standing in the room with a confused and slightly shocked expression. She looked a little older then herself. Her red eyes making it evident that she was a demon. She had dark brown hair like the other female demon. The resemblance between the two was surprising. Even to her, who had a brother that she looked very much a like.

She pointed her gun at the demon, feeling a little sweat go down her face and the lump in her throat get bigger-if that was even possible. The demon quickly placed her stare on her. "Wait-don't shoot, please," Her tone was slightly rough, but had a gentle chime to it. The girl attempted to swallow again. "It was those two who were killing people. I didn't want to! They dragged me along, you see.." The she-demon trailed off, looking slightly panicked.

For whatever reason, the hunter decided to believe the demon. She lowered her gun and, with a shaky breathe, began to speak. "Alright. I'll believe you. Just so you know, if there is another murder here, I will come after you again." The girl's voice was slightly high-pitched and naïve sounding, but had an air of power to it. "That's fine by me. It won't happen." The demon had smiled at the small girl hunter. "My name is Charm, by the way," Her smile widened.

The female hunter must be coming down with a cold, because she trusted a demon. All demon hunters knew not to trust them. She must be crazy. "My name's Sadie," Came the bland reply. "What's your last name?" Charm asked, curious expression on her face. Sadie looked a tad bit untrusting, but eventually replied, "Winchester."

A comfortable silence elapsed the two. "I should be getting back to my family before they come looking for me. Well, I doubt they will, but just in case. I suggest you lay low for awhile. I'm pretty sure my family will be in town for a little while longer," Sadie had sighed. "Can I walk with you at least half way there? It's pretty late, isn't it. You could be attacked by a drunk human, you know." Charm grinned at her innocently, a slight look of concern etched in her eyes. Sadie stood contemplating the consequences. "Fine," she started, "But it can't be all the way. My dad would probably kill me if he knew I let a demon go unharmed."

The two girls were walking toward the motel Sadie had been staying at for a few days now. They were having an interesting conversation. To say the least, Sadie didn't really feel like returning back to the motel. She didn't know how much longer she would be in this town, and she knew this was probably the last she would ever hear of Charm again. Even though she was a demon, Sadie felt a sort of connection with her.

The last few minutes Sadie spent contemplating whether or not she thought of the demon as her first friend. She wouldn't be able to tell her father. Or brothers, for that matter. They would be against it, saying something like Charm was using her or something of the sort. "You know we probably won't meet again," Sadie had let a little sadness show in her voice. Charm looked at Sadie, confusion evident in her face. "What do you mean?" Charm asked the shorter, distressed girl beside her. That was when Sadie noticed they had stopped walking. "Well, my father travels a lot. Since my whole family is hunters, and we do jobs all over the country," She started matter-of-factly, before questioning herself what time it was. She was feeling slightly drowsy. "But we can always meet up or something." Charm suggested. "That's true. Well, it would be. I don't have a cellphone. The only way we'd be able to meet up is if you magically appeared in the towns we go to for jobs." Sadie had shrugged. She looked over at Charm, just to see the wide and mischievous grin on the demons face. "That can be arranged," Charm chirped to the girl. "Right," Sadie said slowly," Well, I better get going now. See you, then." She offered a small wave as she continued walking. "Bye, Sadie!" She heard Charm call to her. She then quickened her pace to the motel, knowing it was only a block or two away.

She realized the reason she was walking so fast was because she knew what could be lurking. Drunken men, some sort of demon. There were so many possibilities. She had just about seen them all, and she didn't want to encounter one or the other. She was too tired for all of that. She just wanted to get back to the hotel and rest. She knew it wouldn't be that simple, though. Dean would probably bombard her with questions on how it went and if she was alright. Things of the sort. He was, after all, a protective brother. With her being the only girl in the family, even Sam had become protective. Hell, they knew better then to treat her as if she was made out of glass, but they did show their concern about her. That's all she needed, too.

When she made her way past an alleyway, the figure that was lurking in the shadows went unnoticed to the small girl. She quickened her pace to a jog once she saw the motel come into view. She could feel her own heart beating crazily, and the lump in her throat was still there. Instincts said she needed to hurry, but her gut said there was nothing to be afraid of.

She hastily made her way to their motel room door, twisting the knob. "I'm home," She called out somewhat quietly. Her father was past out on the couch, and she doubted her brothers were awake. She glanced at the clock: 12 o' clock a.m. She didn't realize it had gotten so late. How long had she been talking to Charm? Her thoughts were cut off when a large yawn escaped her throat. She made her way to the bed that her and her brothers were sharing.

She didn't bother changing clothes. She just took her shoes off and sat down her hunting gear, before crawling in between her two brothers. Almost as soon as she had laid her head on the pillow, she was fast asleep. The night had left the girl feeling mentally exhausted. She couldn't help but think about her new demon friend as she slept that night. A small smile made its way on her sleeping face.

Sadie Winchester, the younger twin sister of Dean Winchester, had become friends with a demon.

She knew if her father figured this out, he would be so angry with her.

But she couldn't help but not care.

The figure that was in the alleyway grunted slightly. Sadie Winchester. She would have a big impact on the future. She is just as important as Dean and Sam Winchester.

**This is Sadie Winchester's story.**

**It isn't as simple as it sounds.**


	2. Meeting an Angel

"Awh, fuck," A dark-haired girl muttered under her breathe, green eyes scanning the darkened woods in front of her. There was a chiming sound filling the air. "Dammit, what do those idiots want?" She questioned, flipping out her cellphone to see that it was her idiot of a twin brother. She snapped the phone shut and quickly turned it off. She went on full alert now, aware of the fact that the shape shifter she has been hunting probably knows where she's at. She knew she would have to leave quickly, find it another day and kill it. She could feel her stomach drop as she hurt something move within the trees around her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," She repeatedly muttered to herself, grabbing her gun and hoisting it into a ready position so that she could defend herself if the shape shifter were to attack. However, luck was not on her side, that much was obvious. The shape shifter jumped out at her at a quick speed, smacking the gun out of her hand and across the pathway. The force of the slash resulted in a not-so quiet cracking sound coming from her wrist. She groaned lightly, grabbing out her knife. Looks like she'll have to run and defend at the same time.

She heard the shape shifter moving around again, probably getting ready to attack her again. She turned and yanked her gun off the ground, then started in a fast sprint down the pathway, in an attempt to get to her car. She knew it probably wasn't going to be possible to get to her car when the shape shifter was noticeably faster then her, but the least she could do is try.

She felt a swipe at her back, and could feel the claws that had dug into her skin. She could feel the blood coming out of it, but she knew it was only a light scratch-nothing too deep. She could see the end of the path, the road being illuminated by a light pole. She could make it, she was sure. She had outrun many things before. If she just pushes herself a little more, she'll surely make it to her car. She kept reassuring herself of this, running even faster. She heard the shape shifter chasing after her, and she could practically feel it's stare on her form. She knew there was a possibility that she would probably trip and fall, and it would end in her getting cut and having to fight with whatever she has ready.

When she thought of tripping and falling, as well as the beast behind her possibly ripping her skin away, she pushed herself to go even faster. She could feel her wrist pulsating, and it was not at all a pleasant feeling. She tried to push all the thoughts of falling out of her mind, as well as the thought of the cut on her back and her most likely broken wrist. She felt a swipe at the back of her knees, and then it seemed all too fast to her. She started falling. A lump grew in her throat, and she knew if she wasn't careful she would give this shape shifter the satisfaction of her scream,

She quickly rolled onto her back, watching as the shape shifter towered over her, getting ready to bring it's large claws down on her. She pulled the gun in front of herself and went to go pull the trigger, just to hear an empty click. She cursed under her breathe. The damn thing must have broke when she had fell. She watched in horror as the shape shifter brought down it's claw on her stomach, ripping at the skin and causing an irritated and deep cut on her pale skin. She quickly grabbed out her pocket knife, opened it, and flicked her wrist. It embedded itself in the shape shifters shoulder, causing it to let out a irritated screeching sound and fleeing into the dark trees. She knew if she didn't hurry up, it'd be back, and she'd be done for.

She got off the ground, quickly dusting herself off, and running to the direction of her car. She's almost to the street, her car parked a short distance away from the entrance of the hikers path. Once she got to the road, she sighed and turned on her phone, making her way to the small, dirty brown colored car. She never really cared much on the type of car, so she went with one that was good on gas and mileage.

When she got to her car, she quickly got in and buckled her seat belt. She would wait until she got back to her hotel to call Dean back, though ignoring the chiming phone on the passenger seat was rather hard. She was growing irritated with the constant chiming, and she was even more irritated by the fact that him calling had ruined her hunt once again. It's true it had only happened two or three times, but she still found it rather troublesome.

She parked in the parking space just outside her hotel door. She sighed and picked up her phone, making her way into the dingy room. She knew she had to either go to the hospital or dress her wounds herself, but she doubted she would be able to do a good job at it. She could always call Charm, she's pretty sure she's in the area. She sighed rather dryly, before picking up her phone and dialing Dean's number. She heard it ring a couple of times before she finally heard the click that signaled someone had picked up. "Now what the hell was so damn important you had to interrupt my hunt?" She grunted to the person on the other end, sure it was Dean. "Sorry, but can you get to Bobby's house A.S.A.P? We'll explain things once you get here," Her twin brother said, the serious tone noticeable. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Might as well. When I get there, expect to be cleaning my wounds and being my slave, too." She said in mock seriousness. "Good. Hurry," and with that, Dean had hung up on her.

She sighed, grabbing things and shoving them in her few bags. By the sound of it, she had to get there even sooner then she was anticipating for. Not only would she need to probably drive all night, but she needed to hurry since her wounds would most likely get infected if she didn't.

Once she had all her stuff in her small car, she started her car and pulled out of the parking lot after have returning the keys to the front desk. She would have to hurry if she didn't want Dean to spam her phone with calls again.

**The Next Day**

She made it to Bobby's house, a large yawn escaping her lips. She could tell she had circles under her eyes without even looking. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately. She grumbled to herself some more, pouting slightly. She knew she would not be in a good mood today. She walked up to the door and slammed it open.

"Hey, boys, I'm heeerrreee," She drawled out in her sweet and deadly voice. If someone didn't come down here soon, she would just have to poor cold water on all of them, now wouldn't she? She heard someone moving around upstairs, and she chose to go sit on the couch, kicking her feet up. She saw her younger brother make his way downstairs, dazed and tired expression held on his face. Then came down Dean, a slightly irritated and tired look on his face. I hope he didn't get a good nights sleep. Damn older brother.

"Hey, guys, you look so lively, it almost makes me feel proud," She drawled out sarcastically. "Oh shut it." snapped Dean. "Love ya, too. You know, you might wanna get a first aid kit," She said while stretching, a slight whimper to her voice when she had gripped her bad wrist out of habit. "Why?" Sam questioned sleepily. "Because Deanie called me in the middle of hunting a shape shifter," She stood up to emphasize the point that she had been injured. "Oh, damn. You couldn't wrap it yourself?" asked a grumpy Dean. "Not when I think I broke my wrist." She stated blankly. Dean moaned," Castiel should just come here and heal it."

That sparked her interest. "Castiel?" She questioned, a light happy tone in her voice. Dean and Sam noticed the change of attitude in their sister and looked at her quizzically. "Yeah," Sam started the explanation. "It's the angel the pulled Dean from hell." "Dean. You went to hell?" She questioned, an irritated scowl on her face. "How long were you there?" "About 4 months," Dean noticed the look she was giving him. "Why?" He questioned a little curiously. "No one told me. I see how it is. I shouldn't know when my own twin dies and goes to hell," she snapped grumpily at them, pouting. Sam laughed lightly at his sister.

"You called?" A voice muttered. The girl looked around, just to notice someone behind Dean. "Dean, who the hell is that?" She muttered darkly. "This is Castiel. Cas, this is Sadie." Dean said simply. "Ahh, right, right. The angel that helped you outta hell," Sadie yawned again, staring at the angel with a blank look.

The two seemed to be having a staring contest. Sam and Dean watched with mild interest. It was a few minutes before Sadie finally turned an irritated look to Dean. "Would you get the fucking first aid kit? These wounds will get infection and my wrist needs some sort of splint." She snarled at her brother. "Oh, hey, Cas, can you heal her for me?" Dean asked the angel. "Yes." Castiel simply replied, before going over and putting a hang on her wrist and healing it. Sadie looked slightly alarmed by the fact that the angel was touching her. She pulled her wrist out of his gripped and twitched three times.

"Yeah. Okay. Dean, what the hell was so important that you needed to call me and get me practically killed?" She grumbled at her brother. "Well, we need your help stopping the apocalypse." He told his sister. "No," She said blankly, staring at her brother with an expressionless face.

She was not going to get dragged into something to big. She was afraid of having to perform important jobs like those. Too much pressure of having to practically save the world. Not practically-of saving the world. It would be up to her and her two brothers. She couldn't do it. She already feels overwhelmed when she does small jobs like hunting ghosts or shape shifters. She can't help them. She's pretty positive of that.

The two brothers and the angel were shocked by her fast refusal. "Look, Sadie," Dean started just be cut off by a distressed looking Sadie. "I can't, and you know it. It's too much." She had tears stinging in her eyes. She knew she had to help her brothers, but she also knew it would be too much stress. "Sadie, baby, it's fine. You know that. You can do it," Sadie once again interrupted her brother. "No. I can't. I'm leaving now," She stated, already making her way to the door. "Sadie." Sam had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the room. "You have to help us," He pleaded. "No. Fuck both of you. Didn't tell me Dean died and went to hell. Didn't tell me 'bout his angel friend. I figured out on my own that you have demon blood, and I also figured out on my own that dad died." She snarled at her younger brother, glaring up at him with a cold look.

The last two things said by the girl Winchester had obviously caught the close brothers from surprise. "Wait, I thought we told you?" Dean questioned his sister. "Nope." She popped the 'p'. "My, uh, friend told me about it, since she was around the hospital where he died," She looked slightly guilty when she mentioned her friend. "Your friend?" Sam asked. "Mhmm" she hummed, looking at her brothers.

"Will you please help stop the apocalypse?" Dean asked, forgetting all of what she said. She sighed at her brother. "Dean, I can't." "Sadie, you're a Winchester, of course you can," He encouraged her. "Fine. But if I screw up and get myself killed or someone else killed, don't blame me." She muttered darkly. "Now can I either get some fucking coffee or go to sleep?" She yawned again.

"You can sleep if you want. You gonna change your clothes first?" Dean questioned his sister as she plopped onto the couch. "I'll change them later," She mumbled, already falling asleep.

**When times were simple,**

**A girl in a sacred temple**

**Had powers so pure**

**The demons had to endure**

**The power of the light**

**To be brought down by the might**

**Without escape**

**The girl a simple god**

**All the angels found odd**

**When they figured out the broad**

**Was not really a god**

**But was human**


	3. Dreams

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update in forever. Here's the next chapter, and I'm going to try to update more now. I don't remember much of the Supernatural plot line anymore..which would be my only problem for this whole thing. However, I'll try my best to keep this going. :3 Thank you for reading!_

* * *

><p>Sadie had been asleep for the rest of that morning. Dean and Sam talked in hushed voices in the kitchen with Castiel, who was trying to explain the role that Sadie would have within their duties. Bobby came trudging down the stairs, looking at his couch to see the female Winchester snoring lightly. He sighed, knowing that having the three Winchester siblings together would result in some serious damage sooner or later. Being dressed in his common attire, he fixed the hat on his head and went into the kitchen with the others.<p>

"You gonna tell me when she got here?" Bobby's voice interrupted Castiel's speech to the brothers.

"Yeah, she got here this morning," Dean explained, taking a swig from the beer bottle that he held within his hand. Cas just looked at Bobby, deciding that he should also be filled in.

"My father has special plans for Sadie as well as Dean and Sam."

Bobby eyed the angel closely. "What the hell does she have anything to do with it?" He grumbled. He always was protective of Sadie since she was a little girl;she always had the knack of getting into some sort of trouble wherever she went, much like all the Winchesters.

"She has special blood," Sam filled in. "But not demon blood. Right, Cas?"

Castiel's eyes trailed back to Sam, giving a small confirming nod. "That is correct. Her blood is a helpful tool to stop the apocalypse. She has no demon blood running through her veins, but my father has explained that she does indeed have powers within her."

The room turned silent as the boys processed this for a few moments. That is, until there was the sudden sound of something being knocked over and toppling to the floor in the living room. Beer forgotten, Dean jumped up and rushed to his sister to make sure everything was alright, followed by a concerned Bobby and Sam.

Upon entering the room, they were greeted with the sight of the items on the coffee table being onto the floor, and Sadie sat straight up with her eyes wide open.

"Sadie, baby, is everything-" Dean was cut off by the harsh look Sadie sent his way. "Everything's fine."

Sam looked between his older brother and sister for a moment, before walking over to the couch to scan the mess. "What happened?"

"I forgot where I was," She gave a small huff, pushing herself back against the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

"You forgot where you was?" Bobby questioned, raising an eyebrow. By now, Castiel had joined in the room, looking at the contents on the floor with a small tilt of his head.

"Yeah," she sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "Tends to happen a lot."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed together, briskly walking over to his sister as he stared at her hard. "You forget where you are?"

Sadie noticed all eyes now on her, and shrugged at the unwanted attention. "Usually when I wake up." She stated simply. "Why?"

Castiel's own eyebrows were furrowed. "Do you have any strange dreams?"

Sadie stared quizzically at the angel. "What's that got to do with anything? Yeah, I do. What hunter doesn't?"

Dean gave a look to Cas, Sam looking confused as he tried to pick up the things on the floor, and Bobby just walked into the kitchen to get a beer.

"What do you dream about, Sadie?" Dean sat himself beside his sister, watching her as she tensed up slightly before she propped her feet up.

"What's it to you?" She glared at him. "It's not like it's important."

The room was silent as the two older Winchesters stared at each other. "It…isn't, right?" came her small voice, laced with a small hint of fear and curiosity.

"It may be." Castiel confirmed. "You have a power that no one else possesses. We are unaware of how to control it, nor trigger it." He looked straight into Sadie's eyes. "The dream may help us with the task."

Sadie's eyes glazed over slightly, triggering concern in her brothers, as she stared at the wall. Calling out his sisters name, Dean started to reach over to touch her arm, but quickly corrected himself once her phone started ringing, which had made her snap out of whatever that was.

"What, Charm?" Sadie paused, yelling being heard from the other side. "No. I'm fine. Hunt got interrupted; idiot brothers needed me at Bobby's. Hey, I'll keep in touch." A sigh was heard. "No, it's still there. I know. My bad. You can't come here and you know it." Sadie paused in her talking, listening to the mysterious person on the other line. "I'll see you soon. Gonna help some idiots stop the apocalypse." Yelling was once again heard from the other line, and Sadie pulled the phone away from her ear a little so her ear drum wouldn't burst. When the yelling died down, she put the phone back to her ear. "I'll be careful. Don't get into trouble. See ya." With that note, Sadie snapped the phone shut and went back to looking at her Castiel.

"I only dream about these people-you know they have to be really back in the day or something. By the way they dress. Like the Egyptians, or Greeks. Something like that. They're always around me. Saying something about some sort of power. I don't know. There are always these people around, saying they're angels. What a bunch of bullshit-wait." She shook her head, dismissing that last line because of the look she got from Sam. "Well…regardless, the people that surround me are always talking about how the demons were gone because of..me." She ended, blinking a few times as she looked at the occupants of the room. "That's..pretty much it."

Her brothers and Bobby had looks like they were in deep thought, and Castiel had a thoughtful expression on his face. "That is interesting," Castiel paused. "I must be leaving now. Please keep me updated on your dreams." He pointedly looked at Sadie before he disappeared.

Why did she tell him her dream? She wondered that herself. She only told him half of it. She didn't mention that he was always in it, at her side. Staring at her with his blue eyes. She didn't tell him that she didn't have her own name in it, or the fact her appearance greatly changed. She was merely just within the persons body. The humans that praised her for sending the demons off always looked at her with silent fear. They all had an unspoken thought: What will happen next. The future changes so often that it's hard to tell.

She found herself wondering: What will happen next? She will never be sure. She expected her end to be like all the other supernatural hunters. But, as her mind started feeling weighed down by memories that weren't hers, or so she believed, she couldn't guess what will become of herself. As she feels the power in her soul begin to slowly swell, she can't imagine what she truly is. Was she human, or was she really just a monster in disguise?

**New horizons on the way**

**New chapters to write**

**Old focus has become a blur**

**My life's direction suddenly changed.**

~_Rachel Q _


	4. Flashback

It was a chilly night, the moon cast strange shadows across the buildings of the town that 16 year old Sadie Winchester and her family found themselves in currently. Her dad had received a lead on a vampire who was supposedly here, but so far within the three days they have been here, no hints of a vampire was found. This made the family believe that the vampire moved elsewhere already, but it was decided they were to stay in the town for a few more days just to be sure.

The wind blew, making trees sway and leaves rustle on the branches. The cold air nipped at Sadie's exposed face as she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets, shuffling her feet across the pavement of the darkened street. Having snuck out to meet up with Charm, as she has done many times before, her paranoia was on high and she was more alert than usual. The darkness around her seemed to dance, but she knew all to well that it was just her mind playing a cruel trick on her.

She took long strides, turning the corner to the street of her and Charm's meeting place. Her movement was cut off as she bumped into a sturdy body, falling backwards onto her bottom. She looked up with a scowl set on her face, no doubt about to yell or insult the other person-if not both. She caught herself quickly as her green eyes landed on the odd individual standing above her, as if he had not been ran into at all.

There was something a little off about the guy, with his tousled dark hair and his unbelievably stunning blue eyes. Sadie's eyes narrowed slightly at the face of the stranger as he tilted his head slightly, his face completely impassive.

She heaved a loud sigh after a few moments and began to push herself up from the dirty ground. When she was standing, she looked down at her legs as she dusted the dirt off of them. "Look," She began once the dusting was finished, looking up to notice that the stranger was indeed already gone. "Asshole," She muttered with a frown and her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Losing your mind already? Tsk tsk, Sadie," Charm joked from behind Sadie, just to notice how Sadie had ignored her and was now darting her eyes back and forth from the surroundings. "What's wrong?" Charm questioned, slightly on edge but slightly curious.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. There was just some weirdo here, though," Sadie shrugged, turning to look at her friend. Her serious expression quickly melted into a small smile at the sight of her demon friend.

"Really? Was it a cute weirdo?" Charm teased, to which Sadie scoffed. "As if I got a good look. He was here one second and gone the next." She hesitated slightly. "But there was definitely something off about him. I felt like I've met him before." She shook her head to rid her thoughts of it.

"Strange," Charm stated, before grabbing onto Sadie's arm. "Well, let's go to the park!" Sadie rolled her eyes at her friend. "Fine, it's not like there's anything better than go to the park at midnight."

Charm's twinkling laugh filled the deserted street as she pulled Sadie in the other direction.

Unknown to the two friends, the stranger stood not too far away from them, hidden by the dark and carefully watching their exchange. The personality of Sadie was different from her behavior around her family, it was noted. Castiel had specific orders to watch over the older Winchester twins, Sadie and Dean.

After a few hours of goofing around with Charm at the park, Sadie had decided it would be best if she head back to the motel her family was at. She walked leisurely through the streets, again her eyes darted around as she scanned the area. Her hand gripped the knife in her jacket pocket. Walking in the middle of the street didn't seem like a bad idea to her at the time.

That thought passed as soon as an out of control car began speeding toward her, too fast for her to move away in time. But that didn't matter anyway, as she stood in the street, frozen with her eyes wide open in surprise. The driver of the car was passed out on the steering wheel as the car swerved dangerously, and it made Sadie briefly wonder how someone could sleep through all that motion.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion as the car came closer and closer, but just when it would have hit her, the car came to an abrupt stop with the screeching of its tires, barely tapping her leg. The occurrence made her confused, but also grateful. For that brief moment, she thought maybe, just maybe there were good things out there, too.

With her eyes slightly watered, she let out a breath that she didn't realize she was even holding, and quickly moved to the sidewalk. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw the stranger from earlier, but just like earlier when she looked again he was gone. Shaking her head, she restarted her trek to the motel, which was closer than she had thought.

Upon arriving to the motel, she quietly opened the door to the room that she shared with her brothers. The sight of her twin brother with one of the local girls was enough to make her gag. "Damn it, Dean," She growled before turning back out of the door and going to the impala, where she knew Sam would have been kicked out to. Yes, it was just another recurring incident-she had grown used to sleeping in the impala with Sam when Dean had brought some chick that he would have a one night stand with, but that was probably one of the only normal things he did in his life, so she didn't complain too much. As for Sam, Sadie just tried to support him with his want to have a normal life- she had thought of what it would be like to have a normal life too, but she never could figure out what a normal life really was. The thought of a normal life was tossed out of the window when she was at least 12 years old. She was too aware of what was lurking in the dark; aware of how the nightmares that people dream up are actually real, could be close to you. Could kill you. She was a hunter, and it was going to be that way until she died.

Looking back now, Sadie recalled that night. The night she had suddenly been consumed by thoughts of a blue eyed stranger. The memory has always been a little fuzzy to her, and sometimes she was unsure if it ever really happened, but Charm always confirmed that it had. Sadie would always remember those blue eyes, though. The blue eyes of the angel in her dreams of a long ago time, and the eyes of Castiel. Now, she realizes, it wasn't just an infatuation with a stranger she would never see again, but an attraction to a creature she hardly accepted as existent.

**We cannot change the cards we are dealt,**

**just how we play the hand.**

_~Randy Pausch_


End file.
